Momento
by Lyderning
Summary: No sabía por qué; tampoco como, pero cada vez que la veía pasar se sentía extraña, pero tranquila, como si nada importara. Y estaba segura que los iluminati no habían colocado ningún alucinógeno en su fruta. A no ser... P/D: Amenazar con el boomerang a las frutas sospechosas. [YURI LEVE]
1. Momento 00

_**Hola. Primero que nada, soy fan del Sonamy, pero no me pareció mala idea hacer un ficc Stickamy o Amickts, no sé. Es el primer Yuri que hago en mi vida (posta) e intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, este ficc va a consistir en momentos que siguen una línea de tiempo (esoty viendo si hacerla lógica o ilógica) desde que Sticks se enamora de Amy hasta que se declara y si hay fan's del Sonamy o de Sonic Boom en general voy a hacer un ficc sobre cómo se conocieron todos, (Sonic- Amy; Tails- Sonic; Amy- Knuckles; Tails-Amy; Sonic- Knuckles; Tails- Knuckles) Y eso es todo, ¡Let's Go!**_

_Prólogo_: Momento 00: La chica rosa _no _iluminati.

Sticks miró al cielo como si este tuviera alguna respuesta a algo, miró hacia todos lados asegurándose que ningún agente del gobierno la observará y se permitió relajarse. Pero -irremediablemente- todos sus pensamientos eran dirigidos nada más que a esa persona nueva y maravillosa que había conocido.

_Amy. Amy Rose. _

Suspiró al recordar su nombre, lindo y fácil de recordar. Apenas la conoció una extraña sensación la invadió en el estómago, al principio pensó que esos malditos agentes le había hecho tragar un extraño dispositivo , pero después recordó que su comida no representaba ningún peligro, ya que lo único que comía eran frutas -que ella misma recolectaba- expuestas a duros interrogarlos para evitar a los traidores.

Pensó acerca de esa nueva sensación que la había atacado ese día en el bosque mientras recordaba como perseguía a aquel pájaro -enviado por los iluminati que siempre la perseguían- el cual se robaba su vara favorita.

"…

— ¡Vuelve aquí!— gritó sin importarse a donde iba. — ¡No les revelaré el secreto mi madriguera!, ¡NUNCA!

Siguió corriendo hasta chocarse con una persona desconocida. Ambas cayeron al suelo llevándose un gran golpe que la dejó aturdida por unos momentos, la persona que había chocado con ella estaba arrodillada frente a ella, sus zapatos eran de un rosa apagado y sus piernas eran violeta, al igual que sus zapatos, apagado. Alzó la vista esperando encontrarse con un agente del gobierno, pero se encontró con unos ojos verdes y una cara rosa.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupada el agente, Sticks se sacudió cual perro para liberarse y se paró frente a ella nunca antes había visto algo como lo que tenía enfrente, por lo cual lo relacionó con los Iluminati se dispuso a descubrir sus planes, pero no pudo y -para su sorpresa- susurró un:

— Lo siento.

Ella se paró riendo— Fue mi culpa después de todo. Debí estar más atenta.

Sticks miró hacia todas direcciones ¡El pájaro iluminati ya no estaba!, volvió a su personalidad psicótica y comenzó a exclamar cosas incomprensibles para la otra chica. Esta se acercó lentamente

— ¿Has perdido algo por mi culpa?

Sticks sintió de nuevo esa corriente. Y, como si la chica junto a ella fuera alguien que conociera de toda la vida, exclamó: — ¡Ese pajarraco Iluminati se ha robado mi vara! ¡Debo encontrarlo!

Y se echó en su búsqueda corriendo hacia arriba por la montaña, la chica de rosa -confundida- la siguió.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda -sin darse cuenta de la chica de rosa (una posible Iluminati u otra cosa)- encontró al pájaro. — ¡Allí estas ladrón!

El pájaro no le prestó atención y se dedicó a buscar un lugar donde acomodar su nueva vara para su nido, Sticks sacó su boomerang. Pero fue detenido por unos pasos, se dio media vuelta y vio a la chica rosa/iluminati acercarse sin señales de cansancio, cosa rara ya que las chicas rosas iluminati se cansaban rápidamente de perseguirla (cosa que había sucedido más de tres veces).

— Espera un segundo. — pidió amablemente, se acercó al árbol y contempló al pájaro darle de comer a sus pichuelos. Miró alrededor y vislumbró una vara de tamaño similar a la que el pájaro tenía, trepó el árbol con gran facilidad (que dejó impresionada a Sticks ya que las chicas rosas iluminati no eran atléticas) con cuidado retiró la ramita de Sticks y colocó la que ella había tomado. Y con otro salto llegó al suelo ágilmente, se acercó a Sticks y le dio su vara.

— ¡Gracias chica rosa iluminati!— exclamó—. Pero no les diré dónde está mi madriguera

— ¿Iluminati?, — se repitió mirando a la tejón. — Yo no soy una "iluminati"— rió, extendió su mano y se presentó — Soy Amy. Amy Rose.

Sticks -en vez de darle la mano- comenzó a olfatear esta, subió la mirada hacía la chica rosa que _no_ era iluminati (su olor lo confirmaba)

— Soy Sticks. —se presentó dándole el extremo de su boomerang, Amy lo tomó y movió de arriba abajo como si estuviera tomando su mano.

Ambas bajaron al bosque, al parecer _Amy _(la chica rosa que _no _era Iluminati) estaba buscando frutas para un "_pie_" y la invitó a ir a comer a su casa.

…

— Por cierto— comentó Amy,— ¿Por qué querías esa vara?

Sticks levantó la vista de su pedazo de _pie _y la miró, luego -con un sonrojo- dijo — Es un secreto.

Amy sonrió y no le dio más importancia a ese asunto y Sticks se sintió feliz de haber tropezado con ella porque, al fin y al cabo, tenía una _amiga _era una sensación rara, como una linda sensación en el estómago.

…"

De entre sus ropas sacó una ramita, tenía un leve olor a rosas y había adquirido unas marcas debido al secuestro del pajarraco iluminati. De un salto bajó de ese árbol y entró a su madriguera, dentro de esta había una pared llena de dibujos hechos con pintura, algunos con una similar _pintura _color rojo que significaban un hecho importantísimo. Se dirigió a un bol -una roca hueca- con pintura verde, sumergió la vara y escribió

"_Hoy conocí a Amy Rose,_

Se mordió el dedo (provocando que un poco de sangre se resbalara por este y escribió

_Ella me ha ayudado a recuperar mi vara de los iluminati._

_P/D: Intensificar los interrogatorios a las frutas."_

:V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V : V :V :V :V

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Momento 05: Esa persona

**Hola de nuevo, hace poco que subo esta historia (Dos días creo) y ha tenido cierto número de visitas (**_**dieciocho**_**) y decidí seguirla con una línea ilógica de tiempo. La verdad, creo que si no sería aburrido "**_**¡Oh! Sticks se ha enamorado de Amy", "¡Oh! A esperar al próximo capítulo" **_**y predecible. Por lo cual la historia va a dividirse en dos en el final. Let's Go!**

**P/D: Puse "**_**Esa persona" **_**porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner, pensé en "**_**Ese animal" o "Esa eriza" **_**pero si hubiera puesto la primera no quedaría bien, y "**_**esa eriza" **_**distorsionaba la idea que aparecerá a mitades del capítulo. **

Momento 09: _Esa persona._

La noche anterior se la había pasado mirando el techo de la casa de Amy sumida en sus pensamientos (después de haber revisado el perímetro para asegurar que no había ningún agente del gobierno o Illuminati cerca). El sillón de Amy no era muy espacioso, pero aun así era cómodo, sin poder quedarse quieta debido a esa sensación en el estómago que había empezado a sentir desde hacía tiempo. Por lo cual decidió empezar a cultivar su propia fruta, así los Illuminati no implantarían ningún dispositivo en estas y podría comer tranquila. Pero no. Ya había revisado su fruta y la de Amy (y la de Tails, y Sonic, y Knuckles) para asegurarse de que no había nada. Y decidió ir con un experto para revisar su estómago.

"…

Entró cuidadosa mente al taller de Tails, un pie delante del otro con su boomerang en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha asegurando el perímetro, a su lado estaba _El Tornado _colocó su mano sobre la nave

— Dime tus secretos— le susurró pegando su mejilla al frío metal— ¿Qué sabes?

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó a Tails acercarse por detrás de ella sosteniendo una llave inglesa. Si no fuese por que escuchó su interrogatorio, hubiera creído que Eggman se metió en su taller.

— Sticks… ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Tails colocándose a unos pasos detrás de ella, esta dio un chillido -que lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos- y se puso en posición de combate mirando para todos lados hasta dar con Tails. Se acercó rápidamente a él y le tomó los hombros.

— Necesito tu ayuda—dijo con un tono dramático—. Creo que me han puesto un dispositivo que vibra…— le susurró en el oído.

— Te sientes mal…— interpretó. — No sé mucho sobre enfermedades…

Sticks miró para todos lados— Es un dispositivo ¡Qué vibra!

Tails suspiró, le iba a demostrar a Sticks que se lo estaba imaginando y la mejor manera de hacerlo era -irónicamente- seguirle el juego.

— Pasa por aquí. — le dijo llevándosela hasta una mesa— Te haré unos estudios para ver que está _mal _contigo.

Sticks, nerviosa, se sentó donde el zorrito le indicó. Una mirada se clavó en ella, lo que la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡No me mires así!, ¡sal de mi cabeza!—exclamó viendo fijamente a los ojos de su contrincante.

Cuando Tails llegó vio a Sticks gritándole a un portarretratos donde se apreciaba la foto que los cuatro se tomaron al llegar a la isla, Sonic estaba sosteniendo la cámara con una mano y la otra reposaba sobre el hombro de Amy sonriente, él mismo guiñaba el ojo y Knuckles estaba detrás de ellos haciéndole "orejitas".

Sacudió la cabeza -confuso- y se acercó a Sticks con un caleidoscopio

—Esto es para ver si tienes algún "dispositivo" implantado. — comentó, Sticks se sentía incomoda, ¿Qué tal si los Illuminati habían alterado aquél aparato "mágico" para que dijera que no había nada? ¡Los agentes del gobierno habían remplazado ya sus plantas por violines sin que nadie se diera cuenta! — Es completamente seguro Sticks, no te preocupes.

Ella se comenzó a agitar levemente. — ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?— preguntó mientras se entretenía con las imágenes que ese caleidoscopio formaba, Sonic entró por la puerta principal, sin llamar la atención.

— Creo que se activa cuando una cierta _persona_ está cerca— miró el cuadro, en específico a Amy— Por qué cuando _esa persona _está cerca siento una extraña sensación en el estómago, además que me siento nerviosa; pero al mismo tiempo relajada— dio un grito ahogado llamando la atención de Tails, quien dejó el Caleidoscopio, y la de Sonic quien se atragantó con un poco del batido que Amy había preparado para todos esa mañana.— Y si me han implantado una especie de control que hace que me sienta bien estando junto a _esa persona _para reunir información suya— se paró y comenzó a golpearse levemente el estómago —¡No les diré dónde está mi madriguera! ¡Jamás!

— _Calm down_, Sticks. — intervino Sonic entre leves risas— _Listen_, no soy un experto en el tema, pero acabo de ir a ver una película de eso con Amy— Sticks frunció el ceño, cosa que Tails notó, algo que ya había ocurrido antes, en ese día de volibol— Y creo que a eso se le llama… _"Fall in love"— _imitando el mismo tono soñador de la película— Te enamoraste.

— ¿Enamo… que?— repitió confundida

— Te atrae alguien, te gusta… blah, blah, blah. — Sonic comenzó a dibujar círculos con su mano. — El punto es que te enamoraste de alguien.

— Tal vez podrías hablar con Amy sobre eso. — comentó Tails, Sticks miraba disimuladamente a Sonic, por lo que Tails sacó la conclusión de que Sticks se había enamorado de Sonic, _vaya que él era un imán de chicas. _Pensó

— De acuerdo— murmuró, saltó de la mesa y comenzó a correr a la salida— ¡Adiós! ¡Tengo que ir a interrogar a mis frutas!

— ¡Adiós Sticks!—saludó Tails— Espera…— miró a Sonic— dijo… ¿interrogar a sus frutas…?

Sonic se achicó de hombros— Ya sabes cómo es…

—Si…— murmuró— Por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Amy?

Sonic pareció tensarse mientras un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas — ¡N-no fue una c-cita!— exclamó— Solo que ella me invitó a ir a una estúpida película romántica, ¡fue MUY insistente!

—Lo que digas…— dijo entre risas ignorando el hecho que Sonic estuvo corriendo por todos lados emocionado por una _cita _con Amy.

..."

Sticks se levantó del sofá y caminó descalza hasta la cama de Amy, allí se arrodilló quedando frente a ella. Exhaló aire, ese día habían visto muchas películas románticas -a petición de Sticks, cosa que Amy no le negó- y allí pudo encontrar una definición de _enamoramiento: amor. _En las películas vio que siempre era un chico y una chica, no una chica y otra chica o un chico con un chico. Siempre un chico y una chica, ¿estaba mal? Tal vez debió ser más específica y decirle que quería ver una película de una chica enamorándose de otra chica.

Algo que aprendió de esa película fue que cuando el chico se declaraba se sentía mejor consigo mismo, se acomodó en el borde de la cama y en voz baja -tanto que parecía más bien un pensamiento- le dijo:

— _Me he enamorado de ti. _

Amy pareció inquietarse

— _Sonic_…— Sticks sintió como el corazón se le encogía ¿¡Qué tenía ese erizo que ella no!?— Te… dije que hagas los batidos. — continuó, Sticks suspiró, aliviada. — Gracias… Sticks…

La tejón sonrió.


	3. Momento 03: Corazón Oprimido

**Hola amigos lectores. Primero que nada quiero decirles de un error en el capítulo pasado, "**_**Momento 09: esa persona" **_**en realidad debería ser "momento 05: esa persona." Cambiaré el título. Y quiero agradecer a mis dos primeros Reviews: "**_**Raven after high**_**" y "**_**SeacSahary**_**" gracias por su opiniones créanme que los aprecio mucho :D **

_Momento 03: Corazón oprimido._

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquella mañana?, Sticks se había sentido rara ¡Casi mata a Knuckles con un remate de volibol! Comenzó a corretear por su madriguera hasta esconderse debajo de su mesa, allí -después de revisar el perímetro- sacó una roca con unas palabras escritas.

— ¡Oh piedrita mágica!—exclamó dramáticamente— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Me estaré muriendo? ¡Los Illuminatis no tardaran encontrar mi madriguera si es así! Pero… ¿Por qué siento que se oprime el corazón?

"…

Solo había logrado pegarle a ese tiro por pura suerte, Sticks se encontraba muy distraída y no podía apuntar bien a la pelota, dándole una dura pelea a su amigo Knuckles, quien parecía hacer malabares para poder devolver los golpes.

Tails despegó la mirada de su libro para concentrarse en el partido de voleibol de Knuckles y Sticks. Más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que Sticks miraba fijamente a ese par de erizos hablando animadamente.

Amy se sonrojó mientras reía de los chistes de Sonic acerca del último invento del Dr. Eggman, esta se mordía el labio inferior mientras lo miraba encantada ¡los momentos con él eran tesoros!

Pero no todo era rosa y brillo, Sticks se veía ausente -pero molesta- y se descargaba con la pelota de volibol, sus lanzamientos eran duros e imprecisos. Se podía decir que estaba distraída, hasta que Sonic deslizó una mano por el hombro de Amy, esta se sonrojó. Sticks sintió su corazón comprimirse, luego Sonic bajó su mano hasta su cadera y la acercó a él.

El corazón de Sticks se sintió perforado, eso se tradujo en una pelota de volibol golpeada a toda velocidad hacia Knuckles, quien parecía dudar. Hasta que se decidió

— ¡Sálvese quien pueda!— exclamó quitándose del camino, la pelota se estrelló contra una palmera, partiéndola al medio; esta se estrelló contra el suelo y la pelota no más siguió su camino.

Sonic, Amy y Tails miraron la escena, los chicos corrieron hacia Knuckles y Amy se dirigió trotando a Sticks.

— ¡Oh Sticks!— exclamó mirando su mano magullada—Tú mano…

Tomó delicadamente la extremidad de su amiga y la examinó preocupada. Sticks sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, Amy la tomó del hombro, pero la tejón dio un quejido, por lo cual Amy deslizó su mano hasta la cadera de su amiga.

— Vamos, te ayudaré con eso.

Sticks volteó a ver a Sonic, esperando alguna reacción en él; parecida a la suya cuando lo vio con Amy. Pero no, solo obtuvo una vista del zorro y el erizo intentando levantar la palmera hasta que fue Knuckles y la levantó - con ellos colgando- sin esfuerzo alguno.

Regresó su vista a Amy, esta le hablaba sobre unos ungüentos que iba a ponerle. Sticks esperó que ese "ungüento" no sea una trampa de los Illuminatis. Estaba segura de que ellos querían algo de Amy.

…"

Simplemente no le gustaba que Sonic fuera _tan _cercano a Amy. Desde que lo conoció.

.:.:.:.

— ¡El robot está listo!— exclamó Eggman, — Este será el invento definitivo con el que destruiremos a Sonic de una vez por todas,— una serpiente mecánica se alzó, moviéndose rápidamente con su cuerpo electrificado, no podrían golpearle ya que su cuerpo estaba electrificado y su armadura era de diamante recubierta de metal, el perfecto conductor de energía.

Unos extraños sonidos venían del pasillo, pero ninguno le daba atención. Eggman tomó un control y lo alzó victorioso— ¡Con este control podemos controlar a mi máxima invención! ¡Wuajaja!

Los sonidos se hicieron más cercanos, una pelota salió disparada -atravesando la puerta- y golpeó el control de Eggman destruyéndolo en el acto.

— Demonios.

.:.:.:.:.

**¡Nos leemos! **


	4. Momento 08

**¡Hey, hey hey! ¿Cómo están lectores y lectoras? Espero que bien, vengo con un nuevo capítulo de "Momentos", los reviews han subido a cinco (cosa que me pone feliz) y todos dicen que es raro, pero se enganchan y bueh… yo también lo vi como **_**raro **_**pero hay que probar un poco de todo. Supongo que este sería onda "el capítulo final" y luego de esto seguiría el epilogo (para el cual tendrán que esperar todos los otros… cinco capítulos. **

**Les recomiendo que para este capítulo escuchen STARDUSTER de Hatsune Miku, créanme que es una canción hermosa ¡y el PV trata sobre gatitos! :3 **

**Sin más preámbulos: **_**Let's Go!**_

**Momento 08: Los felices finales tristes del amor. **

Si ella no estuviera Sonic sería quien tome su lugar en el corazón de Amy. La sangre se deslizaba desde su pecho hasta sus caderas, manchando a la eriza -quien le había pedido a Sonic que trajera su bolso- que no dejaba de verla a los ojos intentando no llorar.

No se podía morir,

Los Illuminati encontrarían su madriguera

Y Amy quedaría en manos de _él. _

— Estoy bien. — dijo suavemente ignorando el gran y punzante dolor de su vientre— Los poderes que me dio la rama mágica del gran patriarca deben sanarme.

Amy asintió energéticamente, no le podía decir la verdad a su amiga. No podía decirle que eso era una sola y gran mentira.

Mientras tanto Sticks se mostraba tranquila, estaba feliz de que Amy se preocupara tanto por ella. Aunque Sonic también había resultado herido gravemente ella corrió directamente a sus brazos -aun cuando la misma Amy estaba en peor estado- se sintió feliz, porque casi ni se interesó por el bien estar de Sonic. Apretó el agarre y la miró

—Tengo que decirte algo… Yo-

— Traje tu bolso. — interrumpió el erizo dándole el bolso a Amy, quien sacó unas vendas y comenzó a intentar parar el sangrado de Sticks. La tejón miró enfadada a Sonic quien parecía indiferente y solo se rascaba las heridas.

Un temblor interrumpió los pensamientos de Sticks. La tierra comenzó a abrirse, Amy la tomó entre sus brazos intentando protegerla. Sonic corrió hacia ellas, pero una grieta se abrió llenando todo de agua Sonic fue arrastrado por la corriente al igual que ellas en diferentes direcciones; él hacía dentro de la cueva y ellas directamente al acantilado. Ellas aún se mantenían abrazadas. Cuando el suelo bajó sus pies se terminó Amy pudo agarrarse firmemente de una cornisa pero temblando, gracias a la gran cantidad de agua que le chocaba directamente en la cara y con Sticks sujetándola fuertemente de la pierna.

— Bien…— dijo bajando la cabeza para que el agua no le impidiera respirar— Tenemos que trepar hasta allí y… Sticks, ¿puedes trepar?

La tejón seguía en malas condiciones, recibiendo la sangre mezclada con agua de Amy y su propia herida apenas permitiéndole mantenerse consiente. En ese momento solo sería un estorbo para Amy, quien estaba cargando su propio peso además el de ella y el dolor de sus múltiples heridas. Amy gimió de dolor estirando su mano hacia Sticks.

— Comienza a trepar.

— ¿Cómo?

— Úsame como si yo fuera una escalera o algo así.

Sticks le hizo caso pero apenas comenzó a trepar por sus piernas sintió como la sangre le subía a la cara, pensó que ya tenía ese tema superado cuando lo habló consigo misma y con… Sonic. Cuando llegó a su muslo la cornisa comenzó a debilitarse provocando que cayeran; por suerte Amy logró sostenerse de una liana más inestable que la cornisa.

Intentó trepar de nuevo, pero la liana se rompía poco a poco. No había otra opción.

Una vez le dijeron que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir.

Y eso era lo que debía hacer con Amy.

— Amy…— murmuró mientras veía como la eriza intentaba sostenerse con ambas manos sin éxito la razón era el peso extra que tenía que cargar.

— ¿Qué pasa Sticks?— preguntó con algo de esfuerzo

— Sabes que no puedes subirnos a ambas…— respondió con una triste sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que puedo!— exclamó con una respiración agitada.

— Je… Sabes, siempre me ha gustado eso de ti. — comentó mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Amy no dijo nada.— Siempre has sido alguien que se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella misma… Creo que esa fue la razón por la cual me enamoré de ti.

— Sticks…— murmuró, — Yo…

— No Amy— le cortó. — Solo… no digas nada. Déjame hablar a mí.

Amy se calló

— Cuando tuve que liberar a mi babosa "Larry" tú me dijiste que si amaba algo debía dejarlo ir.

Las palabras comenzaron a trabarse en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con aumentar. No queria decirselo directamente, no queria escuchar su silencio, la persona que más queria.

Sticks solo quería su amor, que le de amor… como lo hacia con Sonic.

— Te amo.— le dijo mirandola fijamente— Y por eso, debo velar por tu felicidad… Adios Amy.

Y lentamente se soltó de ella, dejando que Amy sea libre. Ella la amaba, siempre lo había hecho y solo por eso debía dejar que ella sea libre.

—¡STICKS!

Aun en el final ella sonrió, Amy seguia gritando su nombre preocupada.

Eso era lo unico que necesitaba para ser feliz.

…

**La cosa se pone sería… Ahora solo resta que esperen hasta el epilogo :V que será como en… cinco capítulos… Maybe. Read you later! :V**


End file.
